


Thirsty Old Men

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Ukai Ikkei felt his collar constrict around his neck as his skin began to smolder from the alcohol. He snuck his fingers in the knot and loosened his tie a pinch. His eyes flicked across the table, locked on the face of his new husband, whose catlike grin faltered as he stared down at his satin tied fingers. Encouraged by the surge of control, he slowly undid the tie and slicked it off his collar with a snap.*Sequel to Competitive Friction*





	Thirsty Old Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> A direct sequel from the one shot "Competitive Friction" featuring Kuroo/Daichi. I recommend reading it first, but it's not necessary. All you have to know is this is Ukai Ikkei (Ukai's grandfather) and Nekomata's wedding to each other.  
> I know this may seem weird, since the characters are nearly in their 70's, but I hope you enjoy it :D

Ukai Ikkei felt his collar constrict around his neck as his skin began to smolder from the alcohol. He snuck his fingers in the knot and loosened his tie a pinch. His eyes flicked across the table, locked on the face of his new husband, whose catlike grin faltered as he stared down at his satin tied fingers. Encouraged by the surge of control, he slowly undid the tie and slicked it off his collar with a snap. Yasafumi stiffened in surprise, but then squinted his eyes as a smirk spread across his face. 

“What’s the matter, Old Man? Is the drink getting to you already?”

“Nope, I’m just getting started. You know I don’t like dressing up, I felt like that damn tie was trying to choke me.”

Yasafumi cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing as his fingers stroked the chilled glass in front of him. Ikkei glanced down, watching the skin glide across the smooth surface, wiping up the condensation as it collected onto his finger tips. Suddenly his throat felt parched, and he gripped onto the glass in front of him and let the rest of the clear liquid slide down easily. 

While his chin was in the air, one drop slid past his lips and trickled down his chin and curled down his neck. Yasafumi gulped, feeling the urge to just flip the table over and grab his new husband, letting his tongue roll over his throat and picking up every spare drop. He jerked his head instead toward the dance floor and sipped his own drink. The rowdy young volleyball players from both their teams were dancing happily with each other without a drop of animosity between them. 

When they were that age themselves, he would have never imagined spending an enjoyable time with a rival when they had been pitted together and one of you had to lose. It wasn’t until he met Ikkei that he felt the surging thrill of being near your arch rival. It began as an unspoken thing, staring each other down through the threaded squares of a net and challenges sent by way of a hand smacking into a ball and slamming onto the wood planked floor. Then the playful banter that rocked back and forth between them, stirring up their energy and weaving a sense of familiarity between the two of them. It lasted for years, past the end of their own volleyball careers, the beginning of relationships and marriages, and the end of them. When they had become coaches of their own teams, their intoxicating rivalry flourished like a meadow in spring and gained feverish momentum every single year. He wasn’t sure he could even pinpoint the moment it drifted into the realm of love. Perhaps it just trickled down a cliff side unseen from above, collecting into a clear, refreshing pool at the bottom to be enjoyed for the rest of their lives. 

“Yasafumi, you’re not falling asleep on me now, are ya?” Ikkei’s rough voice teased from across the table, which was too far away for Yasafumi’s taste. 

He chuckled, allowing himself to gaze back and meeting smirk for smirk. “Not at all, I simply got lost in my thoughts. Besides, I wanted to give you a chance to catch up. I told you I could give you a handicap.”

“Tch, I don’t need a damn handicap. I  _ will _ drink you under the table, even if it takes all night!”

“Oh, is that so? It would be a pity if it took all night, I was hoping we’d have enough energy for other activities.” Before Ikkei could respond, he kicked back the rest of his drink and set it on the table. They locked eyes, and he gave his lips a slow lick. As if they were transported back to the court of their youth, there was an unspoken message humming between them like a power line surging with too much voltage. With a growl and unintelligible expletives muttered under his breath, Ikkei jerked up from his seat and walked past the table. His hand gripped onto Yasafumi’s shoulder as he stomped past his seat, pulling him along. He only had time to reach his hand out to grab the next bottle of sake as he was yanked away. 

They didn’t bother saying goodbye to anyone, it mattered little to them. The wait was over and they belonged only to each other, Ikkei would be damned if he had to wait a minute longer before getting his hands on his husband. 

With a slam the banquet hall doors lurched open from the force of Ikkei’s hand, showing them into the hallway that would lead them to the elevators of the hotel. He didn’t slow his steps until he stood in front of the doors and pressed the up button. He pushed Yasafumi up against the wall and crashed his mouth onto his. He could feel the vibrations through his lips as a chuckle slipped through, but his heart raced as the hand that wasn’t holding a bottle wrapped around the back of his head and threaded fingers through his grey hair. 

The sharp scent of alcohol permeated the air as they inhaled into the kiss, and it felt oddly familiar and soothing. It was Yasafumi’s favorite brand, and it sparked his insatiable desire whenever the smell or taste seeped into his bloodstream. Their tongues rolled around each other as light groans of delight swirled through the air. It was no longer the alcohol setting Ikkei’s skin on fire, it was the heat being transferred through Yasafumi himself, and it was addicting. The only thing that could stop them was the little  _ ding _ of the elevator. They were about to rush through the opening doors when they jerked back in shock from seeing it already occupied.

Kuroo Tetsurou currently had his hands raking up the naked chest of Sawamura Daichi, his unbuttoned shirt and jacket barely hanging onto his broad shoulders. He looked like he was struggling with Kuroo’s buttons and was a heartbeat away from ripping it open. The two volleyball captains yelped when they saw the doors were open and their old coaches standing their with their jaws dropped. Yasafumi bent over in a fit of raspy laughter as Ikkei rolled his eyes and held a hand up.

“Relax, we’ll take the stairs.”

Their faces flushed bright red as they tried to sputter out an explanation, but they were rescued when the doors slid shut in front of them. When Ikkei turned back, he couldn’t help but smile at his husband who was leaning against the wall as he tried to contain his giggles.

“Oh, that was so funny, they’re probably scared shitless,” He managed to say as he tried to breathe, and Ikkei began to chuckle with him.

“You know, the thing that surprises me most was that it was Sawamura. He always seemed so straight laced.”

“Ah, it’s probably Kuroo-kun’s fault. He has a way of getting under people’s skin and riling them up.”

Ikkei frowned and glared back at the elevator door. “He’s not messing with Sawamura, is he? I’ll show that runt a thing or two if he does.”

Another fit of laughter erupted through Yasafumi as he grabbed Ikkei’s hand and led him to the stairwell. “Relax, I know Kuroo-kun well and he’s only been into Sawamura since their first practice match together. They’re just like us, Ikkei, only more proactive it seems.” 

Ikkei followed him slowly up the stairs, his dark scowl softening at the reassurance. “Ha, they’re definitely more proactive, and more honest.”

Yasafumi let go of his hand and slipped it into his pocket, pulling the keycard out and sliding it into the door. As it unlocked, his pressed the handle down and cracked it open, but stopped to turn back to Ikkei. 

“Perhaps more honest than when we were younger. But isn’t it time we were more honest with each other, Ikkei? For example, I may have a list of things I want you to do to me once we enter this room. Do you understand?”

Ikkei chuckled and stepped forward, pressing his hand against the door above Yasafumi’s head and began to push it open slowly. As his face hovered above the slightly shorter man, he said in a low husky voice, “I got a list of my own, you know. How about we take turns.”

Instead of answering with words, Yasafumi’s grin turned dark with intent. He released the handle behind him and gripped into the front of Ikkei’s shirt, pulling him forcefully into the room. Before the door could even shut behind them, their lips were back on each other, the bottle dropped to the floor and clothes began to fall away in a flurry.

**Author's Note:**

> *Bonus* When Kuroo and Daichi went in search of a spot to make out, they ran onto the elevator...and didn't get off


End file.
